thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Big World! Big Adventures! Season 1
Big World! Big Adventures! Season 1 started airing on September 3rd 2018 in the UK and on September 17th 2018 in the US. It is expected to be released on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Production Big World! Big Adventures! Season 1 will mark the first major "spin-off" of the franchise since Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. The episodes will keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but will now be broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Instead of starting the episode at Gordon's Hill and ending the episode at Vicarstown Station. Thomas is on a stage like that one Chinese video. Big World! Big Adventures! Season 1 will be set after Big World! Big Adventures!. The season will be split into two halves; one half will see Thomas travelling around the world and visiting China, India and Australia, while the second half will see Thomas travelling around the world and visiting India, Brazil, Australia, China and Italy. The season will also be released on Netflix, Amazon and Hulu in the fall of 2018. Episodes #Number One Engine- Thomas gets into trouble when racing with Hong-Mei, another blue, number one tank engine. #Trusty Trunky- Thomas is very surprised when an elephant comes to his rescue. #Thomas Goes to Bollywood- When an action movie is filmed on the Indian railway, Thomas is desperate to be involved. #Thomas in the Wild- Thomas is excited about taking a film crew to a nature reserve where they are going to make a film about giant pandas. #Thomas and the Monkey Palace- Thomas is pulling a truckload of coconuts when he encounters some cheeky monkeys. #Outback Thomas- Thomas sees Shane taking passengers on an outback adventure and is really impressed by Shane's showmanship - Shane tells his passengers stories about the outback, while cracking jokes. #Tiger Trouble- When Thomas learns that tourists come to India to try to see tigers, he wants to see tigers too. #The Water Wheel- Thomas thinks he's been given very silly cargo until Hong-Mei explains that it's a very important water wheel, made from bamboo. #Runaway Truck- Thomas tries to save an accident-prone truck who is racing down the tracks. #Cyclone Thomas- Thomas wants to be just like Isla, a Flying Doctor's plane, who transports Dr Claire to remote places where it's hard for patients to get to hospitals or doctors for treatment. #Kangaroo Christmas- Thomas is in Australia for Christmas, and is disappointed that it's different from Sodor. But in the meantime, he must help a little girl retrieve her toy kangaroo from a real one. #Thomas and the Dragon- Thomas is terrified when he is given the honour of bringing a dragon to the Chinese New Year celebrations. #Banjo and the Bushfire- Thomas offers a lift to a ranger while working in the Australian Rainforest. Thomas is excited to learn from her about all the animals that live there, but he is too loud and impatient to be very useful. #Crowning Around- Rajiv learns that he can be really useful with or without his crown. #The Other Big Engine- Thomas meets another big blue engine in Brazil that reminds him of Gordon. #Batucada- Thomas finds a way to take part in the Brazilian carnival music. #Thomas Makes a Mistake- Thomas causes confusion and delay by not seeking help when he makes a mistake. #Grudge Match- Raul wants to beat Thomas in a game, but his competitive nature soon gets him into trouble. #Laid Back Shane- Shane has too much fun to stop and refuel until he runs out of coal and is stranded in the desert. #Wish You Were Here- Thomas misses his best friend, Percy, while working on the Chinese railway. #Lorenzo's Solo- Lorenzo takes a larger coach in order to pull the opera singer Dame Bella, but soon finds himself lost without his good friend Beppe. #Too Loud, Thomas!- Thomas wants to perform opera like Lorenzo and Beppe, but finds it a lot more difficult than he first thought. #All Tracks Lead to Rome- Thomas is keen to prove to his new friend Gina that he is an expert in all things Italian, until he gets lost down an old mine. #Mines of Mystery- Thomas wants to impress his friends by finding an amazing discovery; it's not long before his wish is granted, although not in the way he had expected. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Ashima *Rajiv *Raul *Shane *Yong Bao *Gina *Fernando *The Chinese Diesel *Shankar *Annie and Clarabel *The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane *Jack *Alfie *Oliver the Excavator *Max and Monty *Emerson *Brenda *Cassia *Sir Topham Hatt *The Teacher *The Lady with the Big Hat *Emily (does not speak) *The Grey Tender Engine (does not speak) *James (stock footage) *Oliver (stock footage) *Stephen (stock footage) *Connor (stock footage) *Caitlin (stock footage) *Timothy (stock footage) *Samson (stock footage) *Diesel (stock footage) *Daisy (stock footage) *Sidney (stock footage) *Philip (stock footage) *Hugo (stock footage) *Marion (stock footage) *Luke (stock footage) *Toad (stock footage) *Terence (stock footage) *Farmer Finney (stock footage) *Barrow Football Team (stock footage) *Edward (Photo) *Henry (Photo) *Toby (Photo) *Flying Scotsman (Photo) *The Tan Tender Engine (cameo) *The Dark Red Tank Engine (cameo) *The White Tank Engine (cameo) *A Diesel Shunter (cameo) *Ferdinand (portrait cameo) *Donald and Douglas (stock footage cameo) *Bill and Ben (stock footage cameo) *Spencer (stock footage cameo) *Stanley (stock footage cameo) *Belle (stock footage cameo) *Porter (stock footage cameo) *Ryan (stock footage cameo) *Axel (stock footage cameo) *Carlos (stock footage cameo) *Frieda (stock footage cameo) *'Arry and Bert (stock footage cameo) *Salty (stock footage cameo) *Paxton (stock footage cameo) *Ivan (music video cameo) *The Mainland Diesels (music video cameo) *Skiff (stock footage cameo) *Rheneas (stock footage cameo) *Sir Handel (stock footage cameo) *Millie (stock footage cameo) *Rusty (stock footage cameo) *Bert (stock footage cameo) *Rex (stock footage cameo) *Mike (stock footage cameo) *Slip Coaches (stock footage cameo) *Judy and Jerome (stock footage cameo) *Bradford (stock footage cameo) *Harold (stock footage cameo) *Cranky (stock footage cameo) *Big Mickey (stock footage cameo) *Merrick (stock footage cameo) *Owen (stock footage cameo) *Farmer McColl (stock footage cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (stock footage cameo) *Captain Joe (stock footage cameo) *The Ffarquhar Policeman (stock footage cameo) *Ferdinand (portrait cameo) *Duck (music video cameo) *Harvey (music video cameo) *Rosie (music video cameo) *Hiro (music video cameo) *Nia (music video cameo) *The Brazilian Tank Engine (music video cameo) *Beau (music video cameo) *Rebecca (music video cameo) *Mavis (music video cameo) *Den (music video cameo) *The Arizona Diesel (music video cameo) *Flynn (music video cameo) *Etienne (music video cameo) *Henrietta (music video cameo) *Rocky (music video cameo) *Hannah (music video cameo) *Ace (music video cameo) *The American Crane (music video cameo) *Dowager Hatt (music video cameo) *Mr. Bubbles (music video cameo) *The Groundsman (music video cameo) *Thomas the Baby (fantasy) *The Female Chinese Breakdown Crane (mentioned) *Father Christmas (mentioned) Characters Introduced *Hong-Mei *Gabriela *Lorenzo *Noor Jehan *Gustavo *Tamika *An An and Yin-Long *Aubrey and Aiden *Lei *Beppe *Isla *Ester *Stefano *Charubala *Dame Bella *The Indian Actor *The Indian Director *The Tiger Hunters *Madeleine *Madeleine's Parents *Ranger Jill *Mia *The Indian Breakdown Cranes (do not speak) *The Purple Tank Engine (cameo) *The Purple Tender Engine (cameo) *The Chinese Diesel Shunter (cameo) Trivia *This season marks the first of several things: **The first season to use the new intro, credits and Set Friendship in Motion as an intro song. **The first season to feature the newly updated Engine Roll Call at the end. **The first season to feature the new Steam Team - Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia and Rebecca. **The first season to not have Edward and Henry as part of the main cast. However, Toby is still retained in the new version of Engine Roll Call. **The first season to feature Dart without Den. **The first season to feature Thomas as the narrator. **The first season where Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Bill and Ben since Jonathan Broadbent's depature from the series. **The first season since the twelfth season to have seven minutes long episode story segments. **Ashima, Rajiv, Raul, Shane, Yong Bao, Gina, Fernando, The Chinese Diesel, Shankar and Emerson's first appearances in an episode. **Rajiv, Shane and Shankar's first speaking roles in the franchise. *This is the final series of a couple of things: **The last series to have Lee Pressman on the writing team. **The last series to have Micaela Winter as producer. *In this series, although they did not appear in the main episodes and they only appeared in the end segments, James, Oliver, Bill, Ben, Spencer, Stanley, Belle, Stephen, Connor, Caitlin, Porter, Samson, Ryan, Diesel, Daisy, Iron 'Arry, Iron Bert, Salty, Sidney, Paxton, Philip, Hugo, Marion, Skiff, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Luke, Millie, Rusty, Bert, Rex, Mike, Toad, Slip Coaches, Judy, Jerome, Bradford, Terence, Harold, Cranky, Big Mickey, Merrick, Owen, Farmer McColl, Sir Robert Norramby, Captain Joe and the Ffarquhar Policeman appear in stock footage of several episodes. *Tina Desai, Gabriel Porras, Oliver McCue and Ashna Kapur return to the voice cast. *Nikhil Parmar, Siu-see Hung, Windson Liong, Sheena Bhattessa, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Rose Robinson, Genevieve McCarthy, Tim Bain, Tariro Mavondo Ferderico Trujillo, Francisco Labbe, Monica Lopera, Laura Cucurullo, Anna Francolini, Vincenzo Nicoli, Antonio Magro, Flaminia Cinque and Monsterrat Lombard join the voice cast.